The girl that never came till now
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: Harry meets the new girl that has came to Hogsward, but the problem with her being so new is she is a 6th year like him. She comesthen stranges things happens, she faints all the time, marking are on her body, then at night someone sings making whoever do
1. Chapter 1

The girl that never came. . . till now

The houses

Gryffindor, Huflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin

The teachers

madam hooch, Quidditch ... Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts... professor Flitwick charms. . . . . McGongall, Transfiration. . . . Hagrid, Mystical creatures. . . . Snape Potions. . . and Against the Dark Arts, a new teacher. . . .So who is this teacher?

**Summary: ** Harry meets the new girl that has came to Hogsward, but the problem with her being so new is she is a 6th year like him, Ron and Hermione. She comes and then stranges things happens, she faints all the time, marking are on her body, then at night someone sings making whoever doing something stop. So who is she, and why come to the school after nearly 6 years?

Chapter one: The Singing that only stops you

A boy walks in the corridors of the school, his messy hair showing his scar on his forehead, and his green eyes taking it in, yes he had been waiting all summer to come back once again, he was a Sixth year and he was almost done with Hogsward, being his younge teenself. He was looking for someone. Thats when he did, he found his two best friends since the First year he came to this place, his two and nearly only best friends. He was not going to complain, oh no for they had been through so much.

"Hermione! Ron!" He did see his friends and more then happy. They had turn and smile.

"Harry!" They both said. Harry ran and gave them hugs, he was so happy to see them.

"Thought we lost you" said Hermonie

"Yea what the bloody hell happen?" came Ron

"You wouldn't beleive me if I told you." Came Harry Reply. He grab his things and so did Ron and Hermione, and follow him up the stairs

"Oh Harry, for what we been through, you can't tell me what we could not beleive." said Hermione.

"Ok this is what happen when we got seprated from the train. . . . "

". .. . . . flash back. .. . ."

Harry was running with his cart and had finally reach the train, thats when he notice that his two friends was not behind him. The train whistle gave a loud toot as it was ready to go, so he had no time to look for them. He aboard the train and all the places was taking, he gave a sigh and was very angry, for now he may have to stand almost all the way back. Thats when a voice came, and it seem so lovely that he grab his stuff and started to follow it, he slid the door open to find a girl his age right there.

Her hair was very long, even though it was pull back, it had reach the seat she was sitting in, her hair had red bangs and tips as though she had dye it, her eyes where clearest blue you could imagin, almost like taking water in your hand and seeing right through it. She stop singing and look at him she only gave off a small smile.

"I am sorry, its just I heard your voice, its very nice." Harry said.

"You must be Harry Potter, my cusion talk about you a lot." She only pause for a min. "And thank you."

"I am also sorry for intruding in on your privacey." Harry was going to continue on, but her hand had went up and to pointed a seat across from her.

"Please sit, I do not know anyone on this train." She said in a quiet voice.

"You look of my age, are you a first year?"

"No I am afraid not, I am a Sixth year." She said looking out the window.

"That can't be, cause I am a Sixth year also and well. . . . .I don't remember seeing you around." He said hoping not to make a bad impression.

"My parents home school me, I was in America for awhile on some private business with my family." She left it at that.

"America? Heard its a sorta nice place." Said Harry

"Its ok, till the President Bush came into the office." She look at him with her brows together. She left it at that once more.Harry finally noticing she did not want to talk about America, he wanted to find a new to talk about.

"So what brought you to Hogwarts then, if you was home school?"

"I had things sorted finally and I wanted to make friends." She said.

Harry took a closer look and had saw a wand with her name on it, to tell him she had money. His heart gave a jerk, to know she could be a Slytherin. She must of notice his eyes on her wand, and stare at him. She gave a small giggle.

"Who says half-breed witches can't have money."

"Your a. . . . "

"Yes I am." She only laugh, and patted his leg," unlike my cusion who is a full blooded one." She look at him, and thats when she remember. "Oh yes I forgot to tell you my name., I am Nikore Wolf" She gave a bigger smile "I hope I can fit in well like I belong her."

"Oh no worries, I am sure everyone would like you." He said looking at her, she had turn her head to the window and stare in aw at the country side.

"America just as lovely, but this is more beautiful," She said not turning her face from the window. Everything went silent for awhile like it was ment to get dark, but it stay day light until the door slid open with a bang causing Harry, and the girl name Nikore look at the boy who had blonde hair.

"So Its Harry Potter, I would not of thought of you coming back here again after last year!" He said in his snobby voice, and look only at Harry, then he change his eyes to the girl in the seat across from Harry, he stare for a minute. "I guess I be seeing you are around Poddy, with you new girlfriend."

"Lay Off Malfoy, she new." Said Harry, as he stood up, he took out his wand.

"Oh so you want to exchange magic now," Draco pulled out his wand and lifted it up, "Shall we," As he was ready to say magic word, his wand flew and then his head turn into a rats face. Harry stood in pure surprise to see this for he had not lifted his wand or even said a magic spell, for he alone had not such a thing in all his classes yet. He turn around to find Nikore had stood up and her wand was lifted.

"Nikore that was brilliant, how did you know?" Harry came to ask finally.

"Home Schooling has it greatness,"She said, Harry went to turn to find Draco had turn to leave. "No need to stand up for me Harry Potter for you are very nice." Finally the train came to a stop, "This is were we will say good bye." She grab her things and got off leaving Harry to himself, stareing at her back.

Back

"You are going to have me beleive that Draco did not pick on her further?" Came Ron

"Thats funny, Malfoy always picks on the ones who is new, all the way till they cry." Said Hermione

"I know, but she learn higher magic then me and Ron, higher then anyone I could of known Hermonie, other then you." Said Harry

They turn and took off walking to their corridoors, to only sit and talk more. Harry sat in the chair, as Ron sat on the Floor and Hermonie sat on the couch. They stare at Harry like he was crazy talking about how a girl who can sing and bring him to her, the story didn't make since to either Ron or Hermonie, for Malfoy to nearly ignore the new comer to Hogswarts.

"Tell us more Harry, about this new girl?" Came Ron.

"Please Harry tell us about the new girl." came a female voice.They turn their heads the door to see the new girl name Nikore stand with bags and her pet dog in her hand.She walk with her robes behind her waving, and she came closer, her blue clear eyes peircing the three students infront of her. As she became closer to them, Harry notice then that her hair was no longer pull up, but let down to know it was dragging the floor.Hermione stood up quickly, to notice the girl was a tad bit shorter then her, she look up at her up and down and saw her hair.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and that Ron Weasley," Said Hermione looking at her, to be surprise only thing Nikore did was put her hand out for a shake and smile.

"I'm Nikore Wolf, I only met Harry, but I had heard about you all from my cusion's mouth, who seem to take a dislike to you guys, but I find you Hermione Granger more interesting." Hermione took her hand and shake it.

"In me why so?" Hermione ask, the two boys look at the two females, as Hermione took her hand back.

"I beleive you are the smartest one, I wish I was just as smart as you Ms Granger." She put her and to her side. "May I study with you? If we have any classes together."

"Yes, I be more delighted about if you join me Harry, and Ron into a studid group."

"Is it true you have a voice that makes people come to you?" Said Ron giving the confuse look with his mouth open. Harry reach over and smack his shoulder. "What I was just wondering."

Nikore gave a small giggle, "No Ron, I am not that good of a singer, I wish I was." She said and look at the three friends, "May I sit down with you?" Hermione only nob, while Ron hurry to scoot over, and he patted his spot, Nikore smile and sat next to Ron, and look at the three friends, her hair was all over the place, and Ron kept stareing at his, Nikore only smile, "Its real, and no spell to it, I have to keep it grown."

"It must be hot at times?" Said Harry

"Oh yes, and when I swim it tends to get so hard to handle." Said Nikore look at Harry, "So is it true that of you scar?"

Harry nob and show it too her and she stare in aw. She got up and touch it, thats when something strange came to Harry. He felt something warm spread out his body when she touch his scar. He felt that he could fly without a broom stick, that he could never get hurt. He close his eyes and he saw his mom and dad. Thats when something strange happen, Nikore fell to the ground and that made Harry eyes pop open and look down.

"What the bloody hell happen Harry?" Ron said staring at him then at Nikore on the floor. Hermione got up from her chair and touch Nikore forehead and stare in fright.

"She has a deadly fever. We must take her to the hospital wing, and quick so the nurse can take care of her." She grab Nikore by the arm and put it around her shoulder, "A little help please?" Said Hermione, Ron took her other arm and they started walking, with Harry behind them .

After they took her to the hospital wing, they were told it was time for them to go to bed so they walk slowly and quietly. It had turn really dark since Nikore fell, like it was going to rain, but only thunder and lighting has been showing,but no rain. Harry kept looking down at the floor like he was afraid to trip over something, but he wasn't going to cause he mind was into deep thought. Hermione look over at Harry, as did Ron.

"What happen to you?" Ask Hermione in curious.

"I don't know." Reply Harry quietly

"You look like you was enjoying that touch." Ron said to Harry.

"Thats just it, I don't remember, last I knew she touch my scar, then I felt like a warm feeling going through my body, then an image of my parents came into mind." Said Harry and that when Hermione stop, and look at Harry.

"What with you?" Came Ron.

"She can't be one could she?" She only said

"She can't be a what?" ask Ron,

"Nothing." said Hermione, and started trotting back to the corridoors, as they reach it the fat lady once again ask for the password, but before Hermione said it she turn to Ron and then Harry, she kept quiet, but they were hoping to include them in on whatever she was thinking, but she kept quiet and turn around and look at the Fat Lady. "Faded Moon Light" She said and went in.She only pause a moment longer and finally turn to Harry. "Harry if I were you I be careful of Nikore, she not normal." She turn and went to the girls room and shut the door and got ready for bed, leaving Harry and Ron to themselves. Harry look at Ron, and Ron look at Harry, confuse they were, and wondering what Hermione said to Harry.

"What you think she ment?" Ask Ron looking at Harry closer as in hope to find the answer on him.

"I don't know Ron, something not right, Hermione had never once warn us like that before." Said Harry looking back at Ron. They sat near the fire and poke at it everyonce in awhile. Harry eyes seem fog up when Ron look at him in concern.

"What with you Harry?"

"I want some answers." He stood up and walk to his room in the boys, and Ron follow him into the doors and up the long flight of stairs to their room, that they now will call home, till summer comes, which for Harry will be a short time, for he loved it here more then anywhere else.

"Harry, she could be bad news, Nikore Wolf that is." Said Ron right behind him

"Thats just it, I want to know of this Nikore Wolf,"

They finally reach the boys room and they went in and Harry went right through his boxes looking for something. He toss robes, and hats, and books. He also toss treats and Ron would catch them and start eating them while Ron would look at Harry while he toss thing all around. A tie went flying and landed on Ron shoulder and he just brush it off. Finally came a "Yes" from Harry mouth.

"The invisable Cloak?" Said Harry

"Yes, i want to know more of her." That was his final word and slip it on and rush out leaving Ron stareing at the door that just close. Ron turn to look at the mess, he rather clean it or else one of the teachers would find it and be wondering.

Harry walk out of the room of Gryffindors and walk down the staircase, turn to the room and follow through it try not to be seen with the prefects, he walk across the room trying to stay calm, taking little breaths then a board creak and the boy turn around and in eyes no one was there, but only person who could of known to be there was Harry himself. He crept pass him quickly and quietly and open and close the door before the boy could of notice.

Harry finally reach the Hospital Wing and went in and saw Snape talking to her and next to him was Dumbledore.

"Child should we tell your Cusion . . ." Ask Dumbledore

"No, No he be too embaress of me" She reply

"Drink this younge girl," Came Snape, handing her a purple fizzy liquid. "What did you think you was doing?"

"He, Harry, He sad." Nikore came, with sorrow in her voice.

"You know you can not control it when emotions wash over you Ms Wolf." Came Snape in a harsh tone.

"Now Snape, Ms. Wolf might of thought to give him a little more happiness." Came Dumbledore, he was rubbing his white as snow white beard, that seem to soft. He look through his cresest moon glasses at the younge girl.

"Albus, you had promise her Uncle she would be fine here, she would never use her powers. With her going around and showing them she could get into trouble." Snape snap. He turn and walk out of the door.

"Dumbledore, I am so sorry." She sat straight up and what Harry saw he had to gape for as long as he could keep the picture. He had no shirt on, so it show only a little, it look like a tattoo to younge Harry, but he couldn't see it all.

"Its fine, its fine Younge Nikore, for we all make mistakes." He smile, "but it is late and I must leave, for it seems Snape needs to talk to me, as for your Cusion. . ."

"Do not tell my dear cusion."She said laying down, and closing her eyes. Dumbledor finally turn and started walking and Harry follow him and in hope to find out more.He stood two feet away from them just enough to hear Snape and Dumbledor.

"That girl is to dangerous." said Snape

"For who Snape? You, Me, Kids or herself."

"That is not what I ment, that girl can make anyone happy, its her I am worried about."

"We will keep this to ourselves her cusion should never know."

"He will find out not from me, but when she not inclass tomorrow. The kids are going to know of her being sick all the time, cause she a You-Know-What."

"No more talk of this for I have some lemon drops to eat and a bed that needs to be slept in." he turn started walking, as Snape took a different route.

Harry to went to his room and sat on the bed, and Ron hurry and sat nex to him eager to know something new about their new classmate.

"So what you learn?"

"Nothing, I saw some kind of marking on her back, but could not see them, not like us Ron, whatever she is, Hermione knows and she seems very scared of her. She keeps mention a cusion, who could she be related to?"

"I don't know and I just notice no name comes up when she mentions a cusion." Ron said.

Thats when something beautiful and some kind of mystery came to Ron and Harry ears

_Come to me_

_Show me something I can see_

_Bring yourself to dance around me_

_I am your singing voice_

_I am your dancing choice_

_Come, come to me_

_Let me sing to you so you can see_

_Come to me_

_Show me something I can see_

_Bring yourself to dance around me_

Harry and Ron both had stop talking to listin to the voice, they stood up and start walking like they had no control over who they were, the walk down the steps.

"That voice, its so lovely" Said Ron.

_Come to me my prince_

_Come so we can Prance_

_Come and dance with me_

_Show me something I can see_

Out of no where the voice had stop, leaving Ron and Harry looking at one another, then Hermione came and saw the two standing. Hermione stare at the two confuse as to why are they stand around like a zombie. Ron and Harry plop down on the chair and couch, and stare at Hermionie.

"You hear that voice?" ask Harry

"Yes." said Hermione looking at the two, "You guys were under it, from now on covor your ears, it be somewhat useless." Thats when something strange happen, the doors open and there stood Dumbledore towering over them, he did not seem angry to know they were up past there bedtime,but please, as if he did not want to go through the trouble of waking them up.

"Professior Dumbledore, we are sorry we are up, its just me and Harry had heard something. . ."Ron began and then ended cause of Dumbledore hand went up.

"No need to explain Ron, infact I am quiet please to learn you two are ok, as for you Hermione, what praytell are you doing out of bed?"

"Well Professior I heard a voice, but I had my ears covor, then I heard footsteps down here." She said looking at the two friends.

"Well all seems fine, off to bed with you three now for we need sleep for our classes." He turn to leave, but was stop by Harry voice.

"How is Nikore doing?" Said Harry staring at Dumbledore back.

"Nikore is at this point going through a break down, she had hardly ever left home and could be a little homesick." He left it at that and left.

"Well off to bed with us now." Said Hermione in her bossy tone and turn to go to bed, the boys look at one another and sigh and nob, they needed more sleep.

Harry reach his bed and sat on it, but felt cotton for his ears, he sigh and put them in as did Ron and he took off his glasses and lay down. He stare on to the ceiling and listen to what he could and couldn't. He turn on his side and if anything else the music came back, but this time it sounded so sad, that it wanted to make you cry, cry for you parents and friends that had left you. Cry for the deaths of those who had been hurt over the years.

_I will let you die, die, die_

_But I will let you know I wil cry, cry,cry_

_For I will be alone and beg to go_

_but to be told only no no no_

_I will bleed anlone now_

_and i won't tell you how_

_I will take this pain and forever ever enjoy it_

_Like I am in a small pit_

_I allow your blood on my hands_

_like water dripping from those we called a stands_

_For I do not belong here_

_if I say what I am everyone will fear_

_I will let you die, die, die_

_But I will let you know I wil cry, cry,cry_

_For I will be alone and beg to go_

_but to be told only no no no_

Harry for some reason allow a tear slip right down his face, how could anyone sing of death, when tomorrow suppose to be a beginning of the school year, to start it off happy.Before his eyes drifted to sleep images of what had past in his mind, whatever Nikore had done to him, it was a gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Teacher who arrive

Harry woke up, stretching his arms above his head, he had such a goodnight sleep last night it was a shame he had to wake up to go to class that morning. The voice though, that sang, sang such a sorrow song, that he had cry in a dream. In another though, he was with his parents, playing with magic creating different thing and laughing all about it.

He never had dreams like that in his life, not till Nikore came around, the way she touches his head was amazement to him alone. How could she of done that? What of those bits of tattoos he had seen on her back? What was she, and what was she doing in Hogwarts? Ron head soon pop up and look at Harry with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Harry, you look like you slept peaceful last night." Ron said, throwing his feet over to one side of the bed.

"Yes Ron, I have slept peaceful, but that music, it was so sad, yet I was able to sleep." Harry said, getting off the bed and walking to his case that was in front of his bed.

"Yea I thought that was funny, I heard that song, I fell asleep better here then at home, I want to get a record of whoever singing it." Ron said, and took off his night clothes and started to get ready.

While down stair a girl paces back and forth into what was Nikore, a young girl, who was her age who had come to Hogwarts to be a 6th year, but she was new, shouldn't she at lease start in the 1st year like her Ron, and Harry. Finally the boys doors open and she saw her two great friends come.

"Harry, Ron, your both ok?" Ask Hermione.

"Yea we slept great." Harry said, with a great big smile on his face, like he got his first kiss.

"You guys, that voice was not from any witches or wizards in this school, it comes from a siren." She had reply with her bossy and knows it all tone.

"A what?" Both reply at once.

"Sirens, a person who has a beautiful voice and makes everyone do what she or he wants." She said

"He or she? I thought they were all females?" Ron asks.

"No Ron, come on I explain on the way to Against the Dark Arts class." She turns with Harry and Ron behind her. They step from the Fat Lady and walk down the corridors slowly.

"Explain, then Hermione." Harry said, walking near her.

"In mythology, it was only known as females, but in reality they are males and females, not to harmful, in fact some are good and some are evil."

"So you're saying that we have one of those things running around here at school, how scary" Ron said, in his frighting voice.

"Problem is this is the school for witches and wizards, so we have a half breed running among us." Hermione said.

"Half breed? Nikore is a half-breed." Ron said looking at Harry.

"Yea, but she done something that I don't think a siren can do Ron, and whatever she done to me it was made like a gift." They both look at him like he was crazy.

"Harry what did she do to you?" Hermione ask.

"I don't know it's like she try to heal me or something, she like a dementor, but good." He pauses for a second. "When I snuck out last night to see how she was doing, she had markings like tattoos on her back."

Hermione then grab his arm, very harsh and very tight, she spun him around and look into his eyes. Her breathing took into gasps as she heard this, as Harry look into her eyes, fear was there.

"No more talk, we have to get going to class or we going to be late, and the new teacher will think we be the ones fooling around in the halls." She turns, leaving the two boys to chase after her.

They hurry and sat in their seats, Harry and Ron sat next to one another, as Hermione sat alone. Harry bends his head down to Ron. "Why is she so scared now?"

"I don't know." Ron reply back and soon the door open and soon came a young female and into the front of the class. She looks like she had not reached her late 20s yet. She had short hair, but it was purple, her eyes were of that of grey, which to be scanning the room as she walk past her students, with her purple cape following her.

"I have Ravenclaw and Gryffindor this hour?" she looks around smiling as all the kids' knobbed their heads in stunning at the young looking teacher.

"I am the new teacher of the Against the Dark Arts, I am Ms. Magically. "She wrote her name on the board. And turn to everyone. "I believe we have a student missing, who is it?" Hermione hands shot way up. "Yes, Ms Granger?"

"Nikore Wolf." She said in her voice to show she knew everyone.

"Thank you Hermione."

That's when the door flew open and here she came running in. "I am so sorry I was late, I was in the hospital wing." Nikore said her hair messy dragging the floor. "I won't be late again I promise." She looks around to sit someplace. Hermione made a hand movement to sit next to her and sat down.

"Yes, Ms Wolf, you have an excuse, you are not suppose to be here, in fact you are suppose to be bed resting for a week."

"I know, but I won't fall behind while the other students are ahead of me." Reply Nikore.

"Well then ok," Ms. Magically said she turns around and started to write things on the board

Harry turn around to see Nikore getting out some parch and quill with some ink. Nikore look up to see Harry staring at her, she only gave a smile and started writing, leaving Harry to turn around and so his own writing.

"Today lesson we will learn sirens, and medicines witches. Can anyone tell me of these two and how they are the same?" She search the class to find only Hermione had raise her hand, she even look at Nikore as if she was reading. "Hermione, can you tell me of these two?"

"A Siren, which is known as a singer, can heal as much as a medicine witch, but the problem is, a Siren can be deadly if not being careful. Medicine Witches seem to have great power and have a hard time touching those without going into shock."

"Very good Ms Granger, 20 points for your house," She turn around and started to put something on the board. "Who can tell of a man and a lady named Remedy Kenike and Melody Wolves." Wolves, is what stuck out, cause of Nikore last name being Wolf, they waited for her to say something, but she kept her head down reading. "Ms. Wolf could you please?"

"I'm not related to Melody, but Melody was a medicine witch and Remedy was a male Siren, the two fell in love and had a child, but being different they were force to stay apart and so they name the child Misty, but they dare not give a last name, she was given to the grandparents to take care of her. As she grew up she wonder about her parents and about her powers she was given at birth and so she disappeared at the age of 13 searching for some kind of history. "

It was soon time for them to leave and Nikore was taking her time to pack things, Harry found this time perfect to get to know her. He jump up and walk to her, but Ms. Magically called them to the front after class.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Wolf may I see you two for a moment."

"Yes." They said together.

"I want you two to work together from on; Ron and Hermione will be fine."

"Madam, please it is not such a big deal, I am working fine with Hermione." Nikore said

"No its fine Nikore, I don't mind working with you." Harry said. He looks at the teacher in hope he said the right thing.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Now off you two go."

They turn to walk away, Nikore holding her hand bag full of books, Harry saw her struggle with it being heavy, his bag didn't seem all to heavy for him, but he look closer and saw that she was not just holding books, but look like other things. He looks at Nikore to notice her hair was dragging the floor, and clear his throat.

"Nikore . . . your hair. . . "He was soon cut off.

"I can do it on my own Harry; I don't need you to help me!" She had turned to him, when she turns back around her bag fell and Harry got her arm. Everything spilled from her bag, Nikore look at him in his eyes, she reach to touch his hand till something strange, it nearly hit like lighting. She finally pulls away and look down at her stuff, that when she notice Harry stare on to a book she kept with her at all times. She hurries and grabs it and look at Harry with anger in her eyes.

"What's that?" Harry ask seeing the book with symbols, and it look like males and females on a rock at the end.

"It's a family book so leave me alone Mr. Potter. " She turns and ran down to Potions.

Harry stare down, his notice she left her books and everything, even her bag, so whatever that book was it was more important then the stuff she left. He bend down and started picking everything up. He looks up at the clock and notices how late he was and started running with her heavy bag, and with his own. Thoughts on how Harry was going to get Gryffindor into trouble because he was going to be late, all because of Nikore, because of her, points will be taken from their house.

He reach the dungeon door and walk in and saw Slytherin was grinning at him, to know he was going to be in big trouble, he walk to find a place to see Nikore was the only one who had a seat left, so he sat next to her with anger showing on his face. He tosses her bag on their desk, making a loud smack.

"Mr. Harry Potter, how nice of you to join us." He said slowly. "Why are you late?"

"Well . . ." He began, but Nikore stood up.

"It was me; he was late because of me Professor Snape." She said.

"Very well then," He turns and went behind his desk "Today bring out your cauldron, scales and scab bug."

Harry stare at her, and so did the others, they had wonder what just happen, why hadn't Professor Snape didn't give her detention or took points off their house that was they funny part. What was funnier was that he did not lash at her like he did to all the Gryffindor students. These causes Harry look at Ron and Hermione as if wanting some kind of strange answer, but it never came.

"Turn around Mr. Potter." Snape snap at Harry, causing him to turn around quicker then thunder. "Now since I got the famous Harry Potter attention, who wants to tell me what scales and scab bug will do when mix together in a cauldron turning 12 time going clockwise then 2 times counter clockwise?" Two hands shot up, the only hands that belong to the two Gryffindor students, Nikore and Hermione. "I would like to hear Nikore for once Hermione, you know it all."

Nikore stood up and clear her throat, and spoke, "First of off Professor Snape, sir, I wish you would not say such a thing of Hermione, she had inspire me, "ME", to work as hard," Nikore turn to see Hermione giving her a confuse look, "but mixing scales and scab bugs in a cauldron turning 12 times going clockwise then 2 times counter clockwise, would make a very easy sleep potion for those who have trouble sleeping, it was use in the war, when they had trouble sleeping." Nikore said, and she gave a smile and sat down.

"Very good Ms. Wolf, but for speaking up for Ms. Granger I will deduct 20 points from Gryffindor, but for the good answer you have said 30 points will be added." He turns and wrote on the blackboard the instructions. Nikore look down at her bag then at Harry, she felt bad for what had happen.

"Harry," She bends her head down to whisper, "I am really sorry for you being late. How about I give you the answers to Against the Dark Arts answer when school over today?"

Harry look at her like she was nuts, how could she know all the answers already to the homework they had just receive? Hermione was having difficulty answer most of them, and here stood Nikore, a new student wanting to give him answers to something Hermione can't even do.

"Yea sure, nice save earlier when you stood up to take the blame for me coming in late, and sticking up for Hermione." He whispers back.

She only gave him a smile and turn to her cauldron, but behind them sat Hermione and Ron looking at the strange new girl. Ron in his eyes showed how lovely she was, while Hermione show anger and embarrassment she was cause of Nikore sticking up for her, no has as far as she known, only Harry and Ron. She turns to her cauldron and starts working, while Ron was having trouble.

"What you think of her?" Ask Ron, while cutting his scab bugs.

"She strange, sticking up for Harry lateness and then sticking up for me, she not a witch, or just a witch she something else, but can't remember." Reply Hermione reaching for her scales.

"You always think something wrong when someone as nice as Nikore comes along Hermione."

"Not true Ron." She fire back and was kept silence for the rest of the hour. "What she spoke of in the class Against the Dark Arts, most of that was not in the book, she knows something."

Bell rang and soon all the students were packing their things and their cauldrons, which had to be very careful.

"I want them done by next class period." Snape said, the turn around to the board, then turn back around. "Nikore, Malfoy I want to see you two now." He said

Harry look at Nikore as if it was strange she was being called to the teacher, but Malfoy has not said anything all class to him or his friends. Hermione and Ron wait by the door, so Harry ran out side of the door and watch as everyone left. He turns to them and smiles, and pulled out the invisible cloak and wrap around him. He ran inside and hid in a corner so he can watch, and listen to Snape, with the two students.

"Malfoy, Wolf, it is hard to believe in such of a way that this had happen." Before it was even beginning, a teacher came in, Ms. Magically.

"Snape, we have a problem," She stops to look at Wolf then Malfoy, "Children leave."

Malfoy ran, and then Nikore ran behind him. Harry found this the time to leave with Nikore and Malfoy. He ran outside to a corner, and pull it off he stuff it in his bag and in hope to catch up to Hermione and Ron. Harry ran as fast as he could and took a different way so he could not be seen by Malfoy or Nikore. He reach them finally and ran to them, he took a few big intake of breathe.

"Well what happen?" ask Ron

"Ms Magically came to the class, but Snape said 'it is hard to believe in such of a way that this had happen' what had happen?" Ask Harry looking at Hermione who turn her head. Harry look confuse as to why she had turn her head and wanted some answer.

"She thinks Nikore Wolf is something she is not." Said Ron," Because she answers a simple question and knew more about it Hermione angry."

"She not right Harry, she not. She nice, and she done something strange to you Harry, or have you not notice, or have you forgotten? Nikore came to this school and weird things had happen since her step foot here, singing at night, fainting, touching you and doing something, come on Harry she not a normal witch." She said

Harry look at Hermione then at Ron. "I know she not a normal witch Hermione, in fact I want to know what she is." He said.

They went up to their rooms, to call it a night, but something was bugging Harry once more as he was putting cotton in his ears. He lay down then a voice started singing.

_All I ever wanted was to call you home_

_Call you my friend _

_Call you everything there is_

_Sing sing I may for you will never come_

_How I wish you would for my heart cries out_

_You do not love me, you do not see me_

_Life is harsh and life is of death_

_Come to me my home_

_Come to me let me sing you a song_

_Sing sing I may for you will never come_

_How I wish you would for my heart cries out_

_You do not love me, you do not see me_

Harry eyes started to close till he heard this last part of the song, he lay on his side.

_I shall not laugh_

_For it is forbidden_

_For I am alone_

_As I am a siren_

Harry let his eyes linger for a moment, then he finally close his last though was the siren, and the song she had sang.

His parent was next to him, giving him hugs and kisses, like a real family he had always wanted. The three was watching the sun set, and was embracing his mother with all the love he had ever wanted to pore out to her. He felt her skin, warm and soft. Harry was smiling and laughing at his father, as he told stories of his school years in Hogwarts, he laugh harder when he told him about Snape, how he dress and what he look like now.

He enjoy listing about his god father, and Lupin and how they had play jokes and snuck out of school, yes it was a perfect dream for Harry that night.

Even though he knew it was a dream, it was funny because he never in his dreams got a good picture of his parents, or their personalities.

Please read and review.

Nikki-Hanyou


	3. Chapter 3 The magic that was Unknown

Chapter 3 The Magic that was Unknown!

How to wake from a dream like that to know that you was love the hole entire night by your parents, who you never met before. The sun was down, but it show it was time to get up it was raining. Harry did not care, for today he was more then happy to go to class. He dress quickly and soon Ron woke to find him dress and nearly ready, he look over and notice school was not to start for another two hours, so why up and ready and why smile on such a grey and lonely day?

"Harry, why you dress so early this morning, school doesn't start for another two hours." Ron said rubbing his eyes and then stretching.

"Ron, for some reason I feel happy and free, I feel as though I had been given a good luck charm." He grab is invisible cloak and walk over and sat on his bed, "Whatever Nikore did to me, but it has to be good and I am curious on who she is, and who is her cousin, I want to know what she is, as Hermione said she not just a witch."

"And you are going to go all the way down to the files and find out what or who she is?" Ron looks at Harry as he turns to walk over to the door.

"Right, I need to find out what she had done to me, and why." He open the door, and left leaving Ron to look at him, but he close his eyes and went back to sleep without even a second thought about Harry.

Harry ran down the hall and through the portrait, and slip on his cloak and walk down to the stairs then open the door and walk through then he ran down the stairs of the dungeon and past Snape's classroom, and down deeper till, he found the filing cabinets. He took off his cloak and look at all the millions and millions of cabinets, it had seems no one had ever thought of throwing out the first or two million of them to the ocean.

He took a sigh, and started looking and notice the years that was on the cabinets, one at lease dated back in the 1600's so far, but she was looking for the one that dated back his first year. He squeeze past a few and that is when something hit him one year stuck out and it was the one that Misty was in, the year she graduated. The one about the little girl who was different, Misty, he hurry and open one of the doors of it and he didn't know where to start, but he had forgotten he came to look for Nikore Wolf, and not Misty, problem was they were told she had no last name, so what would she go under?

He sat down and look at it, what did the teacher say to them in class? "**_She did take a last name when she had been invited to this school, for she, herself was gifted of being a special witch. At first no one wanted to be around her, because she was a medicine witch, not just a normal witch like you and I, but rumor had it she heard of her mother name and soon took it her own." _** That was the lesson that he and the other kids took to heart. He stood up once more and took a deep breath.

"Show me all the girls' first name Misty," Before he knew it maybe forty stood up, this was going to be harsh on him, and he then took in another thought. "Show me the ones who was a half breed with the blood of a siren and a medicine witch." Thirty-nine drop leaving him with one, he smile at this and grab it in the air, he read name of the girl and his jaw drop. "Misty Kiekie Himseall" He threw the file and it hit the wall. He was now angry, that would mean there was more then one siren and medicine witch, and it was said the Misty did not have no other name then her first.

He look at his watch and notice what time it was and toss on his cloak and ran out and up the stairs to the boys room and took it off and saw Ron was just getting up. Ron looks at him and notice that Harry was out of breath.

"Where you been mate?" Ask Ron getting out his school clothes.

"There is more to Misty then what the teacher told us Ron. Misty was not the only Siren and Medicine Witch, she something else too." Harry look at Ron.

"I thought you were going to find out more about Nikore Wolf, not Misty!" Exclaim Ron, who seems disappointed.

"I was then it was like Misty pop out of nowhere." He said watching as Ron tie on his tie and grab his books. "Well ready Ron, told Nikore I would meet up with her to get the answers from "Against the Dark Arts."

"Wait she got the answers, but Hermione was having trouble with that, when did Nikore get done?"

"Believe it or not during class, she said she gives it to me during the Potion Class, which thank god we don't have today, I don't have my Potion done yet." He said and they took to walking down the stairs and open to find Nikore and Hermione laughing and giggling with their books wide open.

"Oh good morning Ron, Harry," Said Hermione with her hair put up in a pony tail and little shorter then usual, the two boys must of been staring for the longest time cause Hermione spoke. "Nikore cut my hair last night and done something to make it soft, she said I look nicer with it up, and what you know she right, three boys ask me out already." At the end of the sentence, Nikore was giggling and so was Hermione.

"It looks great, Nikore did a great job."

"Thank you Harry, please sit, I promise I give you the answers from "Against the Dark Arts"." Nikore held up a piece of paper.

Harry walk over and grab the paper and sat down and started to copy most of it and that's when he notice one question, 'What last name did Misty take when she enter Hogwarts, and why?'. He looks under it and it surprises him even more. 'Misty last name was Wolf, and because of her mother last name was Wolves, but for the simple fact that her mother left her with her grandmother, she did not want to be without a last name for no matter what she would love her mother. She was not just half Siren or Medicine witch, but also had muggle blood running threw her veins.' He drops his quill and look at Nikore once more and she looks at him.

"What is wrong Harry?" Nikore ask.

"Nothing, it's just this question on number 19." He said

"I told you I don't have any relations to Misty or to Melody." She said.

"Harry, she explains that yesterday during class," Said Hermione.

"I'm sorry Nikore; I didn't mean anything by it." Harry said he started coping once more while the three started talking.

"Anyway why do you have long hair?" Ask Ron reaching for it and felt it was soft.

"It's a family tradition for the females to have long and silky hair, we even have contest that can have the longest and yet pretties hair." She said laughing and Hermione laugh with her along with Ron.

"Your hair, it has red in it, you guys dye it like that?" Ask Hermione, Nikore brought her hair over her shoulder and it reach over to Hermione and Ron who look at it, "Its not dye, but how?"

"Simple, we are put a special spell on us at birth and our hair gives it off, like red I was to born to make people laugh for their health." Again, they laugh and Harry closed the book, gave it to her, and started laughing with them.

"Oh? What all hair color is there?" Ask Harry, he sat back in the chair.

"Oh so many, blue, green, violet, blue purple, red purple, orange, grey, silver, sea, pink flower, tree green, oh the colors just go on and on." She said looking at Harry.

"I wonder what color I could be then." Wonder Hermione; look at Harry, Ron and Nikore.

"You want to find out?" Ask Nikore with a grin on her face.

"Sure, I'm excited."

"Ok undo your hair and lay on the floor." She sat on the floor and waited the exciting Hermione to lie on the floor with her hair out. "Ok ready?" She asks and Hermione gave a quick knob and took a deep breath. Ron and Harry watch at the two. "Please tell me of her true idea on earth, for she was born without a trace. _Lemiostuos Mioa_" And lay her hands on Hermione bangs and tips, soon glow and then die down, she lifted her hands up and there on Hermione's hair was the color clear sea blue. Harry and Ron gape at the beauty, and then to Nikore who smile.

Hermione sat up and look at sat the three, "Please a mirror." Ron got up and ran to the nearest mirror he could find and grab it and handed it to Hermione who gasp, "Nikore, its brilliant, tell me what is this and what does it mean?"

"Where I come from that color that shows on you hair is Clear Sea Blue, and it means Brilliant, Intelligent, and Kind Hearted." She grabs Hermione hair bands. "You want to tie it back up?" Hermione knob and turn back around to let Nikore tie it up, Nikore took a brush and started to brush it once more.

Harry and Ron watch as Hermione and Nikore spend time together laughing, something didn't seem right to them. Hermione had been speaking out against Nikore since day one of their meeting, and now it seems like they had known each other for the longest time.

"Let's go to Charms shall we?" When they stood up, Nikore who spoke out and they look at Ron and Harry. The boys only knob and stood up and they walk out of the portrait of the Fat Lady and walk down to Charms. Everyone gape and gasp at Hermione knew hair color that was added, they talk of how beauty the color was and where could they get such a beauty of it. They bump into Malfoy soon going down to Charms.

"The mud blood got something new then? Think it make you cute at lease?" Said Malfoy looking at Hermione, he must have not seen Nikore until she stood in front.

"No, I done it, I thought she look great Draco, so don't be jealous when all the Slytherin boys gather around her, and the girls will envy her even more cause of her beauty." Nikore said look at him with her clear blue eyes.

"I be off then, I have class to go to and don't want to be late." He ran upstairs, leaving the three stun that they notice that Malfoy had not said a mean thing to her.

"What is up with him?" Ask Ron who look at Nikore.

"Long story, and long history, I beat him down one time." She smile and they continue down to the class.

In Charms, Nikore sat next to Ron, who was next to Harry, and Hermione sat next to Nikore.

"Now class, it seems we have a new student," He look down, "oh my, oh my, my, my, Nikore Wolf, I have been here for way to long, I know of your parents, lovely people I must say. " He turned and stood on his desk looking at all the students. "Hermione you change your hair color?"

"No, Nikore did."

"How did you do it Nikore?" Ask Professor Flitwick, while everyone was talking about the hair and Nikore.

"Its tradition, Professor, that each baby be giving a color hair, boy or girl. How you get the color is by what is held for you, as in me, mine is red, for the laughter of health, as in Hermione's color is known as Clear Sea Blue. The meaning tell it all Brilliant, Intelligent, and Kind Hearted, that is what she is, by tell the color of the hair when it comes to my people we know what kind of person you are."

"Great, that's just great." He said clapping his hand in excitement. "Ok today lesson is to make a metal spoon float, better then a feather, and a lot harder." He heard the students say the words and saw them flicker their wrist. He smile and knob at what they were doing.

Nikore whisper something to Hermione, whatever they said they smiled about it; they have gotten their spoon floating that is when they yell something, "_demohst lmeto"_ their spoons turn into doves in front of everyone. People gasp and kept their eyes on them, soon enough they were changing colors, from white, to a light shade of green to a sort of blue, the doves has soon change into every color you can think of.

"Girls, how did you do that?"

"I was home school, I read on at home about them." Nikore said giving Hermione a high five.

The class dismissed after that excitement, and they walk down the stairs, they were happy and they laugh aloud about how they created doves out of higher magic. The problem is no one had ever heard or seen that kind of magic done, even for a 6th year student, a college student could not do that on the first try.

"What we have next?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and it says Hagrid." Nikore stare down, and then look at her friends, "Who this Hagrid? Is he any good at teaching?"

"Hagrid is our friend, he ok I guess, kinda scary." Said Ron, cringe his face in little fright at the thought of last year.

"Are the Creatures interesting? I was hoping to take care of the Magical creatures when I am done with College." Nikore said with a smile.

"Very interesting Nikore, he brought a hippogriff one time, and Harry got to ride it." Hermione said. "In fact he still has it, let's hurry if you want to see it then!" She grabs Nikore hand and they started running, with Harry and Ron behind them.

They knock on the door of Hagrid's hut, and waited for them clenching their cloaks over them cause of the rain and the cold weather, they huddle closer to one another, Harry then pounded on the door.

"Hagrid open up its bloody cold and rainy out here!" Ron yelled out, his jump up and down in hope to make him warmer.

The door swung open and their stood the giant that was their best friend since their first year at Hogwarts. He gave a big smile and his eyes wrinkle up; he put his hand over his chest, which was cover by his rugged beard. "Harry, Hermione, Ron and . . ." He looks down to see a girl remove her hood, "My Golly its Nikore, my have you grown, thought you was home schooling, look' in forward to seeing you this summer, come in come in before you four get sick." He step aside and allow them to walk past them and they all sat down in a chair.

"You two know each other?" Ask Harry

"Oh yes, he comes to my home during the summer, but I did not known him as Hagrid, but Rebus." Nikore said with a smile.

Hermione took off her hood and Hagrid gape at it, "My Hermione what happen to ye hair?"

"You like it?"

"Yes, but how?"

"I did it Hagrid, this morn we gotten to talk about my people, and she wanted to know her hair color." Nikore said smiling

"O, well Nikore smart, she is, just like Hermione, two the smartest people happen to be in Gryffindor." He got five teacups and the tea and sat down, "Anyone wants some tea?"

"Oh Rebus, I miss your tea at home, everyone makes it so light there." Nikore said.

"I can't believe you have a summer job Hagrid." Blurb out Ron.

"It an't much Ron, I take care of the yard, they pay me good."

"If they pay you good, why do you live here Hagrid?" ask Harry taking a very small sip of tea.

"Love this place, makes me feel like home." He said laughing, "Cookie anyone?"

First, one to the plate was Nikore who grab two and ate at them like they were soft and just came out of the oven. Harry took at lease one and try to break it and found no way to do so as did his other two friends. He put it back on the table and looks at Hagrid.

"Hagrid, where are you going to hold the class today since its raining?" Ask Harry, taking off his glasses and wiping them down with a napkin on the table, and then put them back on.

"Oh don't you know? I had roof like in the woods, no need to worry on getting wet now, yeap, with the money Nikore's grandma and grandpa, and I had it built for this kind of weather." Hagrid said rubbing his beard in his hand, he look up at the clock and turn to the four. "Well we better be off, class is time to start." He stood up follow by the four. They walk outside to see the other students walking, but the one who was in front of them all was Draco Malfoy.

He walks and stops to see the four of the student, he waited, and then the four walk into the crowd. They stood their waiting for Hagrid to make a move, and so he did, soon they were walking and what Hagrid said was true something was built to hold the rain at bay cause the ground was dry, chairs were put everywhere and soon they sat down.

Harry went to sit next to Nikore, but Malfoy push Harry out of the way and he gave a big laugh. "Move it Potty, I want to sit here."

Nikore look and stood up, grabbing her bag that she put on her desk, "I feel a little crowded, come Harry I think the back will do." She walks over, helps him up, they both turn and walk to the back, and sat down, leaving Malfoy speechless.

"Now today we will be learning of Unicorn, and not saying the hair, or horns of these creatures, but themselves, in fact we have one here now," He put his fingers in his mouth and whistle and soon showed up a unicorn. "Now who wants to touch this beauty of a creature?"

One hand shot up, and that was Nikore, everyone turn to see her hand and had smile at doing so, everyone was little excited to see what she would be doing now to the unicorn since she had turn a spoon into a changing color dove. "Please stand up and come up front Nikore." Before he had even finish his sentence, she was up and running to the front of the room, before he could explain what do, she stood in front of it, and opens her mouth and started to sing.

_I will not harm you_

_You are so pure_

_My heart is with you_

_Please do not run_

_I am your friend_

The unicorn looks at her and approaches her slowly and the student stare at her as it does so. She pets it, looking at Hagrid with a smile, "is this how you do it?" Hagrid knob, "I say this one a male, because its mane is really white, males tend to keep it shiny also for a female, and does he have a name Professor?"

"No he doesn't Nikore, afraid not." He said, "Would you like to name him then?"

"I like the name Remedy, "The unicorn started to knob, then out of middle of know where it somehow put Nikore on his back and started to take off, "Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Help me." Before she said the last few names she disappeared out of sight in the rain, the three friends look at one another, and then at Hagrid, who was surprise.

"Oh boy, class I am right back ok." Hagrid turn to go out to the rain, while the students chatter on what just happen.

The three friends stood up and walk over to where Hagrid was now standing, "Hagrid, we want to help." Ron said, looking at the now soaking Hagrid.

"Ok, but quickly," he turn and the three followed them. "Nikore!" Yelled Hagrid

"Nikore!"

"Nikore!"

"Nikore, where are you?"

They look behind trees and then that's when something strange had happen, they look up in the sky and their stood a red like spark with a picture of a girl, and not just a girl, she was on a rock and her hands were clenching on the chest and look like ready to sing.

"Hermione, what kind of magic is that?" whisper Ron.

"I don't know, I never seen something like that." Said Hermione, she was surprise for once that she did not know of this kind of magic.

Hagrid saw it and you could not see it but he was smiling, "Well that be her mark for she is lost, come now." It was so bright like it was not as if the rain was not coming down.

They ran to find her on the ground holding her arm, and in her mouth was her mouth clench her wand, she look like she was more then afraid. The unicorn was right their and as if she could understand it she was talking to it like it was human.

"Nikore! " Hermione yelled out and ran when she saw the sight of Nikore; she was follow by Harry and Ron, and Hagrid who was behind Ron. "Is everything ok?" she bend on her knees in the mud, which is when the unicorn turn and left. Hermione took the wand out of her mouth.

"My arm, I think I may have broken it." She said looking Hermione, "You didn't have to come, you and your two friends, Hagrid would have been fine, but I am glad you did."

Harry and Ron sat in the mud next to Nikore, "What's going on? " Hagrid ask looking down

"She broke her arm, we need to get her down to the hospital wing," Hermione said looking at her strangely.

"No, if they find out Hagrid lost control on the 2nd day of school he could be in a lot of trouble."

"Hagrid is this true?" Ask Harry in a serious voice, his expression change to worry.

"Yes, its true Harry, if they find out I can't handle my class no more I will be strip of my class and turn into a ground keeper only." He said.

The rain started to pick up more and a lot harder then before. Lighting shot in the air, and thunder. "What are we going to do then?"

"We just go back, I have a plan." Nikore said with a small smile. "First I need help up." Therefore, she was help up and they walk back, they walk in to find two Slythrins reading a book, and Malfoy a sleep and the others arguing, laughing or doing something.

"My book!" Nikore screech out it made Malfoy wake and turn, he got up and grab the book and smack them each in the head.

"Idiots, that's what makes you stupid, reading, that's pathetic if you ask me. " He said and grabs them by the ears, and brought them to the front with him. The Gryffindor ask Nikore what happen.

"The Unicorn was frightened of something, and it ran off, I fell off, but that's no how I broke it, I was walking and I slipped and fell on it wrong, I hate when it happens."

"Well we are happy then that you are ok." Ask one of the male Gryffindor who seem to get a little closer. Harry did not like the thought of the boy getting closer to her. He walk up and grab Nikore hand into his, and ask Hagrid, "May I take her to the Hospital wing?"

"Yes please and be careful Harry, and Nikore." They walk out, put on their hoods, and walk on with their mudded cloaks.

"Thanks for lying for Hagrid." He said, forgetting that he was still holding her hand.

"No problem, Hagrid had been like almost a father to me, and it is not right for them to strip him of his title of a teacher," She said looking at him and smiling, "Harry you can let go of my hand. " She said shyly, she felt her cheeks turn red, as did Harry, he finally let go, and continue to walk.

They finally reach the hospital wing and ask for the nurse there. She came and had ask what had happen, and Nikore reply with the fake answer to what happen at Hagrid class. She had bought the story or had not cared what happen, as long as she could fix it. Which she gave some medicine, and look at Nikore weirdly, Harry notice this and was wondering why had the nurse gave that look, like she was wondering why she was here and not mending herself, but she was half witch and half muggle, so she could not do it herself, could she? No, it was impossible for a half to do it the first try, and yet she was changing spoons and hair into different things.

"Well Wolf, you will be better in either few hours or few days, don't stress on work." Said the nurse softly and look at Harry, "Help her if you can no heavy objects for her Potter." She turned and left leaving Nikore and Harry to their selves.

"Harry, you ready to go back?" Nikore ask with a small smile.

"How your arm doing?" He asks, looking at it, nurse had bandaged it up, and put a arm sling around it.

"Its fine, thanks for helping me up here." They notice the time and decided it was better to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, and so they headed. She covers her face in her hood and Harry notices this.

"Some thing wrong Nikore?"

"No, no I'm cold is all Harry, thanks for caring," She said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

In the tower, while Harry and Nikore was walking towards it, sat Hermione and Ron, Hermione was brushing her hair and checking out the color to see how it was doing, her parents would have a fit and never thought to ask if there was a way to remove it. Ron sat in a chair nearly next to her and was mixing some of his potion for tomorrow.

"Did you see what I see in the woods, when she talking to that unicorn, and the way she sang that song to the unicorn?" Hermione said looking at Ron as she brushes her hair on the other side.

"Yes, but it could be that Hagrid taught her how to do it, I meen she knew him during the summer." Ron said pouring some of the scales into the cauldron.

"No, Hagrid couldn't believe she started singing that song to him." Hermione said putting the brush down.

The door soon open and then close and their stood Nikore and Harry. Nikore look at Hermione then at Ron, her eyes were not full of laughter like the first day she met them. Oh no, so far from that, they were not the clear blue that everyone had seen, even with the fire flickering, her eyes were as dark as night. She turns without a word to the girls' door, opens them, and went in. Harry look at them, as though he did not know what had happen, he did not seem to know what to say to them.

"Something happen?" Ask Hermione confuse by what had happen.

"No, I don't think so, we were fine then we came into the tower then she was quiet, why?" Ask Harry, look at his two clean friends, they must of clean up the time he and Nikore was gone.

"Her eyes, were they like that today?" Ron said looking at Harry.

"What you talking about?"

"Harry her eyes, they were dark, and I don't mean like dark as in the night, but dark like depression of a dementor." Hermione said looking at Harry with frighten eyes. "I did some research also on her magic use. It is not a normal witch Harry, in fact she hardly a witch."

"What you meen "hardly a witch", she has to be one to go to school here." Harry said putting his hand on his waist looking down.

"She not what she seems Harry, her magic is from that of a "Mixizrites", Harry, tonight is no moon, she has no pupils this night." She said

"What's a Mixizrites?"

"She can be deadly Harry, she seems fine, and full of fun, but she is not, she can be really deadly, if in the wrong hands." Ron spoke, Harry stare at him, "Hermione told me."

"Deadly, but how so? Hermione you hang with her most of the day."

"I know I have, and I like her a lot since we became friends, I am just saying we need to be careful that it does not get around school. She deadly by her powers she holds, I rather not speak no more of it, it is dangerous to even say anything about her." She said, she stood up and grab her books and look at Harry and Ron. She opens the girl's doors and walk in shutting them.

Harry and Ron look at each other and found this the time to go to bed also, for they had a tiring day. Harry miss most of the day helping Nikore with her arm, that he did not go to all of his classes and did not get his potion done, in fact it was still up stairs not ready to be turn in tomorrow morning.

Harry put on his nightclothes, as did Ron, and got into bed and lay down, Ron must have been asleep already for he was snoring, but Harry waited, he waited for the song that would come, and soon put him asleep too, but nothing came. He turns and fell asleep on his own three hours later.

He dreams of his mother and father once more, but it was not a happy dream like the other one he had encounter the night before, his parents were in Lord Voltermore hands grasping their necks. They were begging for his help, he look up and there above Lord Voltermore, hanging in the sky was Nikore, her eyes were glowing and she look so sad, her mouth was moving it had seem she was trying to say she was sorry, but for what?

He turn to run and there on the wall was chain was Ron and Hermione who had been beaten so badly that they were bleeding everywhere, and he ran down the wall to see all of his friends he had love was chain and beaten so badly. He feel and trip he saw a pair of feet and look up, it was Nikore with tearstain cheeks, with very dark eyes. "I'm sorry Harry." She touches him and he felt pain, pain in every part of his body.

Harry tosses and turns of that night. The nightmare he is having was going to get worse as the night went on, seeing deaths and his friends being beaten and hurt. All in his dream was Nikore and the Lord himself killing and hurting his friends and his family

ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ

We have problem reviewers I have an e-mail of complaint. About my Grammar, please read and respond to it with me and oh yea roleplaying is done two words or role-playing not one word thank you and enjoy this small e-mail I am sharing, and you forgot your comma after hear and don't forget the I'm should be "I am". In this e-mail, enjoy your day.

I cannot stand the horrible grammar and plenty of mistakes. If you want to hear good grammar read my stories. Oh and just to add something, I love roleplaying, and sirens only affect men: they practically hypnotize them to do anything. Reply back if you could, and I'm always willing to correct your stories.

Thank you so much, and forgive me if I seem out there these days, because complaints about my grammar, so forgive me and as I always said, complain about something then don't bother doing it again, or in this case don't read sorry thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 secret cousin

Chapter 4 Secrets of Nikore and the Cousin

Harry opens his eyes and sat straight up, his start to gasp for the cold air, he knew the fire went out. He stood up and grab a robe and started walking down stairs and saw the fire had went out, he whisper quietly "**_Lumos!" _**and his wand lighted up, he walk quietly to the fire place, and that's when he started to hear sobbing, it then got louder it sounded like a girls, but he couldn't tell.

He turn to the fire place and spoke loudly enough for the person to hear, "**_Incendio"_** the fire started up and he look over to see it was Nikore huddle in a corner. He walk over to her and out a hand on her shoulder, she jump up and look up. Harry jump and fell back wards onto his back. He watches as she covers her eyes with her hands.

"Harry, please go back to bed." She spoke softly as if someone might be in the room.

"You are sobbing, what is wrong?" He whisper, but he continue to stare, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Harry, go back to bed, I am fine, and I just had a nightmare and ran. I must have tripped." She replies. She turns her head away and spoke only a few other words. "The light has done something, Harry, please go."

Harry stood quickly and ran to the door and open it, he ran up stares and turn off his wand. He went under the cover and lay his head down. He begs for the singing comes back, but it did not. The nightmare once again started up, but this time in the nightmare, Lord Voldemort had taken not only his family and friends, but Nikore's as well.

"Harry, wake up!" A voice woke him up, he look up to find Ron and few other boys over him, staring at him, "Bloody Harry, you sure frighten us with screaming." It was Ron voice.

"What time is it?" Harry asks in a tiring voice. Harry reached for his glasses and sat back up.

"It's an hour before we need to be up 'Arry." A blonde-haired boy looking down at Harry. "You must be haven a bad nightmare to scream that loud."

"Yea sorry about that. Go back to bed, it was just bad." Harry reply and lay back down. He sigh and every boy turn back to their beds and fell asleep. Harry lay there, but he felt horrible, but in his mind he wanted to go to the filing room and check on the girl name Misty. He heard; snoring, sighing, whimpering, the great sound of sleeping. He stood up from his bed and grabs his invisible cloak, he wrap it around him and took off down the stairs, he look around the room to see Nikore was no longer there, so he turn and walk on. Down the stairs and then down the dungeons and went into a filing room. He walks over to find the year once more and open it.

Now he did not seem to find interest in this Misty, but into Nikore Wolf, he walk and it took awhile to find his year, for some strange reason it was in the back. He opens the very bottom and once again, "Show me the file of Nikore Wolf," soon enough after said 20 files came up at once. His eyes got big, and moved them to the side. He grabs one, it looks thin, and to his surprise, it said 'continue' on the top and it had schools,

'Brinck'

'Tilatorily, private school for girls'

'Witches and Wizards for gifted'

'Mixizrites'

Harry was surprise there must have been 100 schools on this one little file. He look down and notice 'Hogwarts' and under it look like a transfer to a different school, 'Mixizrites, Sirens and Medicine Witch' Harry look up for a minute to think, how and why had she been transfer to all these schools, and why was she being transfer once more.

Harry put down the file folder and grab one that look thinner. Could it be another one of those schools she went in? He hurries and picks it up and there was private information on her.

Parents' name: N/A

Guardian(s): Jean and Adam Walsi

Relations: Aunt and Uncle

Childbirth date: January 23, 1801

Full Name as stated: Nikore Melody Wolf

Harry nearly drops the folder of the date, born in 1801, she could not be of their age, and she would be 208 years old. She could not be alive, nor could she look as young as 16. He looks down at the information of Nikore Wolf.

Blood relatives to the girl on the Fathers side:

Lucius Malfoy, (Uncle)

Draco Malfoy (cousin)

Blood relatives to the girl on the Mothers side:

Jean (Aunt)

Margie (Aunt)

Why movement to school:

Trouble

Harry looks away from the papers to look up; he turns the paper to the second page and reads about her clubs and achievements.

Clubs:

Music

Dance

Singing

History of witches Magic

Language of Sirens

Magic Study

Fighting club

Creatures Care

Potion of Creatures

Unicorn Language Song

Emotions of magical and muggels

Control of Emotions

Phases of the moon and song

Learning Melody on Scale's

Achievements:

Helping with Magical Creature care

Help with nursing witches and wizards

Child Care

Muggle born nursing

Senior citizen rights

Creating Music for musicians

Harry read on about Nikore, he was more shock to know she had join more clubs and the Achievements was off the scale for any Witch or Wizards, there had to be more then 40 different Achievements, and Clubs. He looks at his watch and lightly taps his wand on the papers, and then another set made. He picks them up, looks at them, and had the same writing as the real copy. He put all the files back in the cabinet, then went under his cloak, and took off.

* * *

Up in the room sat Hermione and Ron along with a sick looking Nikore. Hermione look at Nikore and notice that her red on her hair was fading slowly and her clear blue eyes, was green.

"You ok Nikore? You don't look so well, maybe you should stay here and get some rest, you were toss and turning, and then I found you down here in a corner." Hermione went over and sat next to Nikore, who look like she was ready to burst into tears if touched.

"I am fine dear, dear friend, I am afraid a nightmare came last night and I could not sleep." She replies quietly.

"Harry had a nightmare last night, bloody he was yelling up a storm." Ron said this got Nikore attention and look at him.

"Did he say what it was?" Nikore ask with authority.

"No, the singing stop last night, it must of attack to who ever had that great voice last night." Ron said looking at Hermione.

Nikore stood up and then fell once more, it was no surprise to her she could not stand, Hermione had to help her dress and come down the stairs. Hermione notice her eyes nearly close until the door open and then went up the boys. Nikore eyes widen then and look to see Hermione thinking.

"Don't think to hard Hermione, we got potions today." Nikore said trying to smile at Hermione.

Ron and Hermione gave off a small laugh and a smile. Hermione lean over to whisper something to Ron and then he took off and out of the portrait. "How is your arm doing since yesterday?"

"Its doing fine, hurts only a tad bit, but that is not the last I be falling off a Unicorn." She try to sit up and look at the surprise look on Hermione face, she giggles a bit, "Maybe I had forgot to tell you my Aunt and Uncle owns some Unicorn since they are almost dead."

"How unique, what are they like?"

"They are so beautiful in the moonlight, I am not allowed out after dark after I was attack, but I snuck out every night to see their white shimmering coats in the moon." Soon Harry walk down stairs black under each eyes from the lack of sleep he got from last night. He look at Nikore he notice that her hair and eyes were different and she look drain. "Harry, you look as tired as I do."

"Yea horrible night and I was afraid something happen to you after I left you down here."

"Harry its fine, the fire was playing tricks when it comes to my eyes since they are so clear blue," She sigh a bit, and lays her head back.

Next, they knew the door was open and there stood Head Master Dumbledore. He looks at the three look at him, as Ron came out from behind him and went next to his friends. Nikore seem frighten at this and try to look more away then ever.

"Is what I heard correct? Nikore you do not seem to feel very good?" He asks in his normal voice.

"Master Dumbledore I don't know what you are talking about, I am only tired." She replies quietly to the Master.

"You know you have a condition and you must not over do it." He lean over to pick her up, "Thank you Ron, and Harry you must go see the Nurse for yourself, and you seem you are drain of life." He turns and walks out with Nikore in his arms leaving the three best friends. After he was out of site Harry sat, down and brought out his cauldron and started on his last ingredients.

"Where did you go last night?" Hermione ask, she stare at him her brows drawn together.

"Filing room." He replies to Hermione.

"Again with Melody, you have to be kidding Harry." Hermione said.

"No on Nikore Wolf herself. There is more then we thought about her." He said looking mad.

"What you talking about?" Ron said watching Harry stir his cauldron.

"Nikore is not 16, she is 208 years old." He replies throwing some papers on the table. Hermione grab them and look at them.

"She can't be that old Harry, maybe they mess up her birth date." She started to flip through the papers and then laugh when she reaches the 'Blood Relatives' "You can't say she related to Malfoy, she so nice."

"It says she related to them?" Ron look more surprise then Hermione.

"I would not be surprise, she has money, half-breed or not." He said

"Now you hate her cause she related to them?" Hermione look at Harry.

"No, but why hide it?" He asks looking at Ron and Hermione, "I remember she mention that he would be embarrassed with her." He stares at them for a minuet.

Hermione look down and notice what time it was, it was time to go to 'Defense against the Dark Arts' "Well we must go homework to turn in." She said and they all got up with their cauldrons in hand and started walking down to the class.

They walk down the stairs and notice Draco was in nowhere in site, so where was he? Questions raised in Harry every step he took to class. He was sure not to drop his cauldron, cause Snape was sure ready to fail him every chance he got here. They finally reach class and Harry saw that his two friends sat together and he by himself.

The teacher soon enough enter and had all the windows close and it was dark, she pointed at a rejecter and then started looking at her book of students and look up, "Nikore is ill once again?" Ms. Magically asks she looks down at Harry who was the only one sitting by himself. "Mr. Potter you look tired and ill, would you like to go to the hospital wing?" Harry look at her shaking his head. "Very well, first pass up her homework; I am sure enough you all did it, if not I will double the homework for that person."

Some took gulps; some look pale at the last few words to what she said. Double homework, for the first day in her class they were given hard homework for no reason it was as if she was meaning to punish them for coming to this school. Harry brought out his homework and it was past up, being the first person in the row, he must stand up and walk to the teacher and hand them to her. As he walk back to his place his legs collapse under him and he felt himself drift into sleep, and the last he heard was a female voice rang, 'Please leave him alone!'

Harry woke finally notices that it was dark out, he sat up in his bed, look around, and saw Nikore was reading the strange book she carried around, the bangs of her hair was that little darker, looking like she was being normal. She must have felt his stare because she lifted her head up and gave a small smile.

"Hello Harry, good to wake." She said with a smile. She did not look tired, she look like she well rested.

"Yea, why did the head master take you personally?"

"I'm sorta ill is all, I am afraid I thought I was ready to come to school to make friends of my own age." She sigh and close her book, she went to turn and that is when Harry saw it, that tattoos he made sure he got a real good look at them.

"You're sick?"

"Kind of, Harry please does not tell Ron and Hermione."

"How are you sick? I don't understand if your sick they wouldn't let you come to school would they?"

"Harry, no one can catch it, its a little birth affect when I was born is all, and I tend to get ill when I don't take my medicine on time."

"Oh." Was all he could say, he watch Nikore gave a small smile, she still look like she was sick, that when he decided to look at his watch and notice it was very late into the night. He had miss potions, knowing that Snape will try to fail him once more.

"Don't worry; when I was taken up here, then you were brought in 20 minuets later. I ask if they could take your cauldron to Snape's class for you and I, so we would not fail his class."

"Thanks, that kinda means a lot for you to ask them to do that for me since he wants me to fail so badly."

"Never did understand that part, he wants you to fail. Why is that Harry?"

"My dad, he kinda played mean tricks on him when they were in school together."

"That sounds kinda silly to me. To hold a grudge that your dad did when they were in school together and hold it against you cause you're his kid." She spoke firmly to him.

"I know, but I don't blame him, because I don't like him either since day one. He seem so mean and rude to me and my friends." Harry replies, giving a small laugh.

"Well then that sounds great to me then, you both exchange hate for one another then."

"You mention you are a half-breed, what his your other half if you are a witch."

"I rather not talk about it, I am too tired at this moment and I would like to see Hagrid tomorrow, and maybe I can have my bandages taken off in the morning. I hope he brings Remedy." She turns off the light, lies down, and closes her eyes. Harry lay down and waited for sleep over come him. He did not understand it, why sleep would not come for the split second, but soon it did and he dream.

* * *

It was a special dream that night, he was not in it, but Nikore was, but it seems it was different then a normal dream. He saw her run down a muddy road and laughing about it. She look like she was the same age now, but her hair was few inches shorter, and her eyes were not so clear.

Nikore stop by a building and her smile disappears; she looks down as if she was nerves. She slowly walks in and there stood a man behind a bed like furniture. He put a red pillow where he head needed to be.

"Nikore, sorry what I heard, I didn't think it could be true." The man said with a sad tone.

"I'm only 16 Bones, why do I have to be chosen, why do I have to have the blood in my veins." She said she lay on her stomach as her Bones pulled up her shirt.

"Your parents they told you how it needs to be done?"

"Sorta." She mumbles softly

"This will hurt, and this will take four days, three hours a day."

"Ok."

"Why don't you sing a song while I get things ready, it wills sooth you?"

_Why do I have to be so different?_

_Why can't I be like the kids?_

_Why does life have to be different for me?_

_How can my mom and dad do this?_

_How can they allow there only daughter?_

_Am I not really, really loved?_

She covers her face into the pillow as she started to feel something poke her skin. She dug her head into the pillow, as far as Harry knew in his dream she would be crying and allowing the tears spill.

Harry dream on through the night, watching Nikore cry as the needle poke into the skin to make her mark, it would take it four days to complete it. Harry never woke that night, his watch painless hours of it being done.

* * *

Read and review please

Nikki-Hanyou


	5. Ch 5 The tattoo symbols revealed

Chapter 5 the tattoo symbols revealed

Harry woke in the hospital wing that morning to look over to find Nikore was gone and another student put in her place. He grabs hold of his glasses and stood up to find his clothes and robes folded neatly for him. He soon dress and went down stairs to find something had went wrong.

Everyone gathered round a piece of paper, everyone trying to hush the other. Harry stood waited, not wanting to speak. Students whisper and Harry waited for what was the excitement of this little piece of papers. One kid finally yelled out; "Quiet let me read for all to know:

Today school will not be in session, few of the teachers found that today is an important holiday and so we must take the day off for there beliefs. That is all students.

Harry was quiet, a holiday, what holiday could be so important that school would not be in session, yet no one allowed going home. He shrugs at this small thought and left to go outside to get the fresh air and to see Hagrid. More questions soon rise in Harry head as to why he fell ill yesterday. He felt simply refresh like the one he was ready to take on the day, yet the nightmare was fresh in his mind.

The nightmare thoughts of little Nikore back being prick for few hours for nearly a week. Why did she think her parents did not love her? Only because she had to get it done and they did not argue or fight for her? So many questions was rising and none could be answer, only by Nikore, but how in the world could he step up and ask her about such things he himself is not suppose to know?

* * *

Ron and Hermione were outside picking purple with black spots flowers. It was early morning and since school we not in session at t his moment they had went through a library book of changing a rock into a bird. Ingredients seem hard nothing seemed to grow or not sold anywhere no more.

"Can we go in now, what if Harry awake?" Ron wined watching Hermione pull at a flower that was snapping at her.

"Ron, please be quiet. You are not even doing anything but watch me." She replies, putting the flower in a jar. "As for Harry, he will be fine, he and Nikore maybe talking of as now and do not want us to bother them." She said. Ron finally plops down, not wanting to be in the cold whether any longer.

Something began to stir and Hermione and Ron hurried and stood. Hermione grab the jar and they ran behind a tree. They stood quiet as Hermione look and saw it was Draco and Nikore.

Nikore was clenching her wand as she look at Draco, but something seem different. Hermione squint her eyes and saw she had marks on her face. Her hair was not hair but it look like water with red on the end.

"You should have never come to Hogwarts." Draco said, grabbing Nikore arm.

"I will not stay in doors, I am tired of liven like I am some kind of freak." She yanks her arm from him and look deeply in his eyes.

"You are different Wolf; I have kept your dark secret, and cover your tracks when something went wrong."

"Yet I embarrass you? I embarrass the Malfoy's all because of my blood line!"

"You do not embarrass the family Wolf; you need to return home."

"And talk to unicorns, you know my fate can not be hidden no longer."

"Your fate! You are my cousin; I am supposed to protect you! You know my father; your uncle will have my skin if he finds out that you even have a scratch from a desk on you!"

"I am not little no more! I am older then you, older then your father! I am curse and yet it can not be undone!"

"What you have been doing, exposing your magic to everyone, even to Hermione, that filthy little mud. . ."

Nikore then walk up closer to him and put her wand to his neck and it lightly glowed. She looks at him and her hair went into a red fire as did her tips turn into the darkest red you could ever think of. "Don't you say it, Hermione, is my friend now, because you are full blooded does not meen I am also. I am half-and-half; I have the dirty blood to running through my veins, so I rather you not speak of it never more, nor of Harry and Ron."

"That's right, you like Harry Potter, the most famous boy who lived." He grin, Nikore poke her wand to his throat and the light grew brighter

"That's enough; I will not be spoken to like so!" She then mumbles something and he flew back. She soon turns to leave.

Ron and Hermione soon look at one another at what just happen. Did Nikore just made Malfoy fly across the field? How could she of done that to her own family. She even stood up for them, and called them her friends.

"What did she mean she was locked up?" Ask Ron looking at Hermione.

"I don't know, it seems there is more to her then we had thought."

"You see her hair, and her face?"

"Of course I am not blind, she a siren."

"Yet? I know there is more."

"I don't know it seems she something I never seen or read about." She answer Ron, she was indeed puzzled on what just happen and knew then that they had to find Harry and tell him what had just happen.

They reach the hospital wing; to find him he was gone. The nurse releases him as soon as he awoke and no idea where he had gone to in the early morning. They had an idea, to Hagrid; where else would he be on a day off?

They soon ran down to find Harry on the stairs going down to Hagrid "Hello Harry." Hermione voice rang to his ears. He looks to give a smile to his friends. "Seem you are doing better."

"Yes fine thank you." He replies his face look blank as though he was trying to think.

"We heard something today from Nikore and Malfoy mouth." Ron blur out. This got Harry attention he look at his two friends as they explain what happen, and the way she stood up for the three of them, but leaving out Nikore liked Harry, and the way she made Malfoy her own cousin fly back.

"We need to go see her then." Harry said, he look at the two, "You know where she going?"

"No we do not; it seems she was in a rush to leave." Hermione said.

Harry sat and thinks for a minute, they were near Hagrid place, but they would have seen her come down, would not they? She couldn't invisible, could she? If she could turn against her cousin does that mean she could also turn against them as well, but she stood up for them against her cousin. So many questions came, and none could be answer without Nikore.

"We should go into the library she likes it there." Hermione finally said. Harry and Ron gave a knob and turn to run up to the library. Everyone seems in a good mood today with no school in session. They finally turn and open the door to find Nikore there at a table by herself with her book. The book she was so keen to keep out of everyone else eyes but hers. They walk to closer to find books were flying everywhere over her.

"Um. . . Nikore, how you doing today?" Hermione asked quietly. Nikore lifted her hand up and all the books soon fell to the ground, she wave her hand like she was saying good by to a friend, and they put themselves up. Hermione notice that the marks were no longer on her face and her hair was normal with the normal glow of red on the tips and bangs. She finally drew her face from the books and smiled softly, closing her book. In addition, with her hand, she asks them to sit down.

"Hello, good morning to all of you." She said putting her book away.

"You should really show me how to do that with her hand, how to put books away." Ron said looking in amazement.

"Thank you Ron, I am sure I will before I leave school." She said, that is when everyone finally notices the sadness in her eyes.

"You're leaving?" Ask Harry.

"Yes, I am afraid I am too ill for this fast paste school."

"We could help, or maybe the teachers could give you lesser work then us." Ron started to ramble on.

"Its ok, I'm use to it, I am not well enough, have not been well since I was young." She said smiling.

"I hope to send an owl to each one of you when I get the chance to write, you guys have been such good friends to me." She said, tears finally gather up and spill. "They said I be transferring after Christmas.

"Well then I say we make the best out of for Nikore then." Hermione said aloud.

"YEAH!" Both Harry and Ron said at once.

"Thank you" She said quietly. "Anyone had seen Hagrid today at the hut?"

"No" They all three said at once.

"OK I am up to see him" She said jumping up, she grab her bag, along with her the three friends stood at once and started walking behind her down to the hut where there friend had been living for the longest time.

Not knowing that a creature was watching them with eyes that were only the deepest purple, the eyes was so dark purple it could look black. Creatures stood quietly, watch, and listen to the words that were coming out of Nikore mouth. She was being transfer once more and the creature too would have to follow once more. Could the girl not stand still for more then four months? Creature soon takes its exit and leaves to go back to its own little nest.

* * *

As Harry and his two friends leave Hagrid's place, leaving Nikore there, they walk up to the school, it was a little warmer and it seem the day never wanted to end.

"Um Hermione what all do you know of tattoo's on the back." Harry asked unwilling to look at Hermione and Ron.

"It depends on the tattoos and the places, as you said on the back, which kinda brings it down little under half of what someone could be." Hermione said, wrapping herself up in her cloak.

"What I could see of the back was stars and the different sides of moons, in a pattern, like making a picture. Then at the top was something was written and it looks like it was in different language."

"On Nikore face was marks of the elements, air, fire, water, earth. Her hair turns from water to fire." Ron said aloud. He looks at Harry and Hermione. He steps forward, going a little faster to keep up.

"But they were not tattoos Ron, they are birthmarks, which are a siren she is, the tattoos you said Harry could be anything." She said.

"What of the book she carries, you both saw she carries a book that no one but her can see." Harry said looking forward as they saw Hogwarts in sight.

"That book seems to be a power source then, after Crabbe and Goyle looked into it, Malfoy was skeptical about them getting into it. What ever it is, Malfoy didn't want them in it either." Ron said

"I am going back into the filing room tomorrow then. We need to know if she dangerous." Harry said.

"Could you anyway on parch draw the pattern of what the tattoos and the words, just like on her back?" Ask Hermione

"Yea, I remember it, it was horrible watching it in the dream."

Hermione knob as they reach the staircase and then up to the Fat Lady Hermione spoke firmly, "Scruples", the door open, and they walk into it. As they reach the room they sat down, Hermione ran up stairs quickly and came back with parch and quill and gave to Harry.

He begins drawing the stars and the shapes of the moon, then the words. He gave it Hermione who seem to be interesting into it, the stars in between of the moons, and the moons were in order they appeared on the calendar, but in circle routine, she look up at Harry and ask, "You remember colors?"

Harry was quiet for a minute, did colors appear in the dream, that's when he remember the color of the tattoos he seen on accident, he look up at Hermione, "Yes I do, blue was the star and silver was the moon, and the words were written in gold."

She read the words, "Harry '_Soy Accedo Senshi Soon' _can't be what's on her back, because these are four different languages, _Soy _means in Spanish I, _Accedo_ means in Latin approach, _Senshi_ in Japan means Silver and well soon is in English. Why would she have four languages on her back in gold?" Hermione look at the two.

"Cause it is birth curse." Spoke a voice; they turn slowly to find Nikore behind them. She did not look angry. "I take it you look me up." She walk around the couch and sat down across from them. "My illness is not an illness; it's a curse the moon is where my people come from, well half of my blood line anyways, the moons are the deadly and the stars are saints." She sighs. "You know I am a siren Hermione, you are too smart not to know, yet you can not get the idea what my other half is, I am a Mixizrites, yet Hermione you know there are four different kinds, so you don't know which I am."

"Your correct Nikore, why keep it a secret from us."

I am putting you and everyone else in danger, Headmaster knows, but the monster is afraid of him. Hermione let you know there is one more Mixizrites left and no one knows it but me and Dumbledore, no worries Hagrid doesn't not know of anything of me." Nikore said.

"We will stand by you Nikore." Harry said.

"Yea," Ron and Hermione said at once.

"Thank you guys, I guess you know I am 208 huh? Let you guys know all through my life I was known as 'The One' you guys are my only friends I had ever made."

"Yea, why have you not age?" ask Ron.

"After the marks were made on my back, I was made to be the key to the worlds."

They talk on that night laughing and giggling over silly things, and that night no music made, only silence, Harry slept on, as did everyone else. Nikore slept peaceful knowing she had friends, and her feelings for Harry grew, yet she left out a sad part of it all, but she could not reveal it, for it is full of danger.

Sleep came to everyone but one, the creature watch in the corner of the girl's room, the creature simply wanted to watch with eagerness to see her in person, to have the key close to itself made it want to grab hold of Nikore more and more, yet it had to stay, keep an eye on things.

It was angry at the thought of not to be able to at least to have the taste of the hair off her head. It licks its lips and its nails digging into its scaly stomach, it took a step forward then step back. It knew someone was watching, and to step out of shadow into the moonlight, it burn its skin causing the stench to wake everyone and the alarm would go off.

The creature had begged at least taste one of the clothing Nikore wore that day to ease the tension in its belly, but no, nothing should give off that a watcher was there. Therefore, it must stay and look at the girl that night.

Please read and review

Nikki-Hanyou


End file.
